


best dressed

by greyskiesblack



Series: promptioweek2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto finds theworstt-shirt store in all of Insomnia and ends up starting a horrible fashion trend.Written for Day 4 of Promptio week.





	best dressed

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt is "fashion" and FOR ONCE i wrote something short! hooray, me~

Prompto is _late_. Gladiolus doesn’t mind, but Noctis keeps whining about it like it’s the end of the _fucking world_.

“Stop being so damn dramatic.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes after Noctis’ _third_ huffy sigh.

“He’s _never_ late.” Noctis shoots back. “What if something’s happened? Something _terrible_.”

“Yeah, like he missed the train.” Gladiolus shoves his hands into his pockets. “Seriously.”

Noctis shoots Gladiolus a sulky glare.

Gladiolus ignores it, which makes Noctis glare _harder_.

“Sorry!” Prompto’s voice calls out through the crowd. He pushes his way towards them, bowing and apologising to everyone he bumps into. “I had to-”

“I thought you’d _died_ , dude.” Noctis punches Prompto’s arm. “Text me next time.”

“Sorry.” Prompto’s cheeks are flushed pink. “I promise.”

“Glad you could finally join us, babe.” Gladiolus bends down for a kiss. Stops. Leans back.

Prompto is _grinning_.

“Wait.” Noctis blinks and pokes at Prompto’s chest. “What?”

“Yeah.” Gladiolus crosses his arms over his chest. “The fuck is that?”

“They were selling them in the underground mall.” Prompto holds the hem out and looks down at his shirt. “Isn’t it _amazing_?”

“I am _never_ going to kiss you when you’re wearing that.” Gladiolus shakes his head. “Just so you know.”

“It’s… It’s pretty creepy.” Noctis pokes at the shirt again. “It’s not even a good photo.”

“I bet that sleazy Dino guy has something to do with this,” Gladiolus grumbles. “He’s _always_ got something to do with things like this.”

“He’s not _that_ bad,” Prompto protests. “Sometimes.”

“Yeah, when he _wants_ something.” Noctis rolls his eyes. “Come on. Iggy’s waiting.”

Prompto falls into step beside Gladiolus. “Do I at least get to hold your hand?” He pouts.

Gladiolus would _like_ to say no. But he’s pretty sure Prompto’s pout is irresistible. “Fine.” He grouchily takes Prompto’s hand in his own.

Prompto beams and squeezes Gladiolus’ fingers.

“You two are _gross_ ,” Noctis whines from Gladiolus’ other side. “And you’re supposed to be protecting _me_.”

“Stop whining.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “I’ll dunk you in a fountain.”

Noctis scowls. “No you won’t. Iggy would _kill_ you.”

“Only if he finds out.” Gladiolus nudges Prompto’s arm. “You’d be on my side, right?”

“Um.” Prompto leans forward and glances at Noctis. “No?”

Gladiolus huffs. “What the _hell_?”

“Hey man.” Noctis elbows Gladiolus’ arm. “Bros before-”

“Watch it.” Gladiolus scowls.

“-boyfriends.” Noctis finishes and gives Gladiolus an innocent smile.

Gladiolus isn’t fooled at _all_.

“Yeah.” Prompto nods. “What Noct said.”

“This is _very_ unfair.” Gladiolus scowls harder. The passers-by keep ducking out of his way. Maybe he should rein it in.

“Poor Gladio.” Prompto pats Gladiolus’ forearm.

Ignis is waiting by the car with a frown. A frown that gets worse when he sees Prompto’s shirt.

“Prompto, what on _Eos_ -”

“Isn’t it great?” Prompto puffs out his chest and grins. “If you want I can get you one too.”

Ignis groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Please, no. I’ve never seen anything so… So…” He trails off and waves a hand vaguely towards Prompto’s shirt.

“Amazing? Wonderful?” Prompto asks hopefully.

“Tacky.” Ignis shakes his head. “Hideously _tacky_.”

Prompto pouts. “It’s not _that_ bad, is it?” He turns to Noctis. “Right?”

“Dude.” Noctis shakes his head. “You’re wearing my _face_. It’s creepy.”

“Definitely creepy.” Gladiolus adds with a nod.

“Unsettling.” Ignis adds.

Prompto pouts _harder_ and stares down at the ground. “Oh.”

“But it’s _kind_ of funny.” Noctis nudges Prompto’s shoulder with his own. “We should show Dad. He’ll think it’s hilarious.”

“You think?” Prompto lifts his head and beams.

“Oh yes.” Ignis says in a flat voice. “We should get King Regis one as well.”

“That is a _wonderful_ idea, Iggy.” Gladiolus says before Prompto can say anything. “Where did you find them, babe?”

“Um. The underground mall.” Prompto grins up at him and squeezes his hand. “Do you think we’ll have time?”

“Oh, we’ll make time.” Gladiolus winks. “Isn’t that right, Noct?”

Noctis makes a face like Gladiolus is a vegetable. “Sure.” He sighs. “You can play battering ram.”

“This is _ridiculous_ ,” Ignis mutters as he falls into step behind Noctis.

“Ridiculously _awesome_ ,” Prompto sing-songs.

 

Not only does the store have _dozens_ of tacky Noctis shirts, but they have some of King Regis. _And_ Gladiolus. Ignis keeps looking through the racks and scowling.

“What, am I not photogenic enough?” He mutters under his breath.

“Hey, there’s none of me either.” Prompto grins.

“Don’t worry, Iggy.” Noctis grins and holds up a shirt with his own face. “I’d wear you.”

“Noct, _please_.” Ignis sounds like he’s getting a headache.

“This is the _best thing ever_.” Noctis grins and holds up a different shirt - one of Clarus. “I want one of _everything_.”

“Right?” Prompto grins and joins Noctis at the racks. “You should _totally_ get some of the glittery ones.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little… vain?” Ignis sighs.

“No _way_. Don’t listen to him, Noct. He’s just mad _he_ didn’t get a shirt.” Prompto shoots Ignis a beaming smile.

“I’m not _mad_ ,” Ignis mutters. “I just don’t see why-” He huffs and holds out a shirt. “Even _Cor_ has one.”

Gladiolus yanks the shirt from Ignis’ hands. “Perfect.” He grins as he checks the size. “I’m getting this.”

 

They don’t _exactly_ buy one of everything, but they do come pretty close. Prompto has to borrow some money from Noctis, who borrows from Ignis. Gladiolus sneakily buys a couple of Prompto’s shirts himself while they’re busy figuring out the details. Even if they _are_ a ridiculous waste of money, it’s still nice to spoil his boyfriend.

 

Gladiolus regrets it a week later when he passes King Regis in the Citadel hallways. Wearing a shirt with Clarus’ face on it.

“Your Majesty,” Gladiolus chokes out.

“Gladiolus.” Regis pauses and claps Gladiolus’ shoulder. “Good to see you.”

“You too, sir.” Gladiolus swallows. “Nice shirt.”

Regis grins. “Isn’t it? You’ll have to thank your father. He _insisted_.”

“Right.” Gladiolus feels a little light-headed. “Have a good day, Your Majesty.”

“You too.” Regis nods and continues down the hallway.

Gladiolus shakes his head and continue towards the elevator. He just wants to get to the training rooms. Noctis is probably waiting.

He presses the button for elevator and waits.

It doesn’t take long. Cor’s inside with a cup of coffee.

“Cor.” Gladiolus nods as he enters the elevator.

“Gladio.” Cor takes a sip of his coffee.

Gladiolus blinks. The elevator doors close. Cor is wearing one of those shirts. With his _own face_ on it. One of the  _glittery_ ones. He struggles to keep a straight face as the two Cors _watch him_.

“Nice shirt.” Gladiolus chokes out. He can’t _breathe_.

“A present from Noctis.” Cor calmly takes another sip of his coffee. “It would be rude not to wear it.”

“Sure,” Gladiolus squeaks out. “Rude.”

The elevator dings. It’s not even the right floor. Gladiolus rushes out anyway.

He waits until he’s in an empty room before laughing. His ribs hurt. Everything _hurts_. He’s going to _kill_ Prompto for this. Assuming he doesn’t die from laughing so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> yodepalma said she cried laughing but i DON'T BELIEVE HER :|
> 
> **edit:** now with [bonus art](https://twitter.com/jakface_mcgee/status/880616979731578880) that is TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD


End file.
